pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Pixar? Was this even created by Pixar? Sure, it was inspired by a Pixar movie and characters, but did Pixar really have anything else to do with this cartoon? Can't one page sum up this cartoon if this is the case? And if so, we can remove all the character pages that are NOT Pixar characters. There's a few other pages for cartoons, etc., like this as well. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia Administrator 02:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I am not familiar with this show or its creation, so we may need to get additional input. I would say it should be represented here on the Wiki, but I think we can get rid of the character pages, individual episode pages and categories like culture. Perhaps we should treat it like a short film, where we don't have categories for individual short film characters, actors, etc, but just a shorts characters category. We do have categories for Car Toons and Toy Story Toons, so I'd like to handle all of these consistently. Maybe we need a Television Actors category, Television Characters category, etc, then merge Buzz Lightyear with Car Toons and Toy Story Toons. --Jeff (talk) 02:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Well no, Pixar was not a part of the production of the film or the series (except the CG animated sequences). However, in the commentary for Toy Story 2, John Lasseter was talking about the opening sequence of the film, quote: "To start Toy Story 2, we actually went back to an idea that we had on the original Toy Story. We always wanted to start with a real Buzz Lightyear adventure. Originally in Toy Story, we wanted to do it cell-animated, but we resurrected the idea 'cause we wanted just to sorta take the audience a little off guard...". ::Lee Unkrich stated similar in an interview. At first Unkrich was concerned about the show, thinking the flat animation wouldn't work out well, quote: "But the great thing about is it doesn't matter it's just a Saturday morning cartoon and the great thing about it is it could actually be the cartoon that Buzz originally came from."http://www.eliseharris.com/toy.html ::With that being said, because the cartoon could possibly be the actual cartoon Buzz came from, and is part of his fictional life, I think we should keep the articles we have, just do some cleaning up. --Aaron (chat) 04:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think this should be treated any differently than the video games that are based on Pixar's work, but not directly created by Pixar. Things like this cartoon, video games, the movie Planes, etc., should all just receive no more than a page about them, and also receive a category called "Pixar-Inspired Works" or "Pixar-Inspired Media" or something to that effect. Cars Toons and Toy Story Toons were created by Pixar, so they should be treated differently than this cartoon. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia Administrator 09:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yea, I think that makes sense. Reduce it down to 1 page, maybe using the Shorts template like Planes. It could either use the TV Series category, or have a link on the Non-Pixar works associated with Pixar staff, although that page title doesn't fit. Aaron had a lot to do with creating that page so I want his input, but maybe we could rename that page to be like Pixar-inspired works, then link Buzz Lightyear (and Planes) to it. --Jeff (talk) 12:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::There's quite a few other works out there that would fit in this type of category as well, so I think a category would do the trick. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia Administrator 16:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I am reading over my previous post, ignore the part about re-purposing the Non-Pixar films page. That page is not appropriate for these types of spin-offs. Yes, a new category, like Pixar Spinoff works or Pixar derivative works would be good. --Jeff (talk) 16:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::So you think "spinoff" or "derived" instead of "inspired"? I like "derived" or "inspired". And I think it needs hyphenated like I had above. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia Administrator 16:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I like "Pixar-Inspired Works". Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 17:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I saw the changes you're making, they look good. One question, are you sure categories like Merchandise and Books should be sub-categories of the Pixar-Inspired Works category? I'm not sure I get that. --Jeff (talk) 23:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Well, do you mean video games? If so, they are media not created by Pixar, only inspired by the movies. Isn't this correct? They don't make the games at all, do they? And I already removed the books, because some of them may have been created and released by Pixar itself. I don't really know, though. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia Administrator 00:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Some (many or all?) of the books are published by Hyperion, which is owned by Disney. So to me those wouldn't fall into that category. I think video games fall under the "Pixar-Inspired Works" (PIW for short) category. But I don't think Merchandise falls under it. I'm not sure I can explain, but it doesn't feel right. To me, merchandise is a top-level category, like Films, Actors and Characters. I don't think there is a strong dependent relationship between merchandise and PIW, it is a parallel relationship. So video games would belong to both Merchandise and PIW. Also, Merchandise is a very wide-ranging and broad category. True, 99% of the merchandise is not built by Pixar but I think that goes without saying. I think we were looking for a new category for derivative works. --Jeff (talk) 00:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Not sure I understand....I never added "Merchandise" under PIW..... Are you saying it is being indirectly included there? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia Administrator 01:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Weird, I thought that's what I saw, I listed "Merchandise" and "Books" above because that's what I saw. Or at least thought I saw. It's not happening now so obviously I was confused. Sorry about that. Thanks for cleaning this stuff up! --Jeff (talk) 03:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::I like what you did Ryan, but do you plan on having the episodes created? Because there are many red links. Also, do you two have any questions about the Non-Pixar works associated with Pixar staff article still, or not anymore? --Aaron (chat) 03:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, that Buzz Lightyear of Star Command page still probably needs cleaned up a bit, so the episode links can be removed, etc. I don't have any questions on the Non-Pixar works associated with Pixar staff page. Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia Administrator 09:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::The work you have done looks great ! I agree with the cleaning... But now how the series is linked on the main page of the wiki should be arranged. At least there are links to the deleted categories (characters, merchandise, more...) that should be removed. Gray Catbird 15:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::OK, I removed all the extra links. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 17:03, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Thanks for getting that Jeff. Didn't get a chance to do that. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia Administrator 17:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Actually it was created by Pixar Animation Studios and it's a co-production with Disney Television Animation.Lynn.lucerocarlin (talk) 08:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC)